


You Save Babies

by Calzonafan2014



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calzonafan2014/pseuds/Calzonafan2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two missing scenes from the musical that attempt to better explain Arizona's POV.  When did Arizona truly go all in and decide she wanted babies with Callie?  Arizona & Karev and Arizona & Addison</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Save Babies

“So what happens now?” April asked.

“We get her up to the ICU and see if she gets through the next 24 hours. If she makes it, we go in again.” Bailey replied.

 

Karev carefully cleaned the cut on Arizona’s forehead before grabbing the needle and thread. Arizona didn’t even blink as he began to stitch.

“You know Torres, she’s tough. I once saw her wrestle this guy, must have been 300 pounds, easy. He was tearing the ER apart, and she walked up, ducked in under his punch and popped his shoulder right out of the socket, easy as you please. That guy started crying like a baby and she promised to put it back in...if he behaved.”

Arizona managed a small smile even as a tear managed to escape and make its way down her cheek. She brushed it off her chin in irritation even as her eyes continued to fill. 

“I didn’t want to get married. Last year, after the shooting, I was…terrified that Callie was going to propose and want to get married and have…have babies right away. Africa was my three-year, get out of jail free card. And now, all I want is for our baby to survive and Callie to be okay so we...we can get married. Funny, huh?"

“Look, I don’t believe in much of anything. Life sucks, and then it kicks you in the teeth.” Arizona snorted. She couldn’t help it. That’s exactly how she felt at the moment. 

“But listen, Callie and your kid, they’re still fighting. And maybe…maybe in some messed up land it had to happen this way so you and Callie could start your family without you dreaming of Africa.”

\-------------

“It’s too soon to tell anything.” Derek said.

“She didn’t respond?” Arizona asked.

“She opened her eyes, and um. Look, It’s just too soon to tell.”

“Derek, she follow commands, anything else?” Mark asked.

Derek can’t respond.

“No, nothing else,” Meredith replied.

Arizona didn't do church. But the woman she loved more than...more than anything, did, or at least she did God. So Arizona sat in the hospital's small chapel wondering exactly what she was supposed to say other than begging entreaties.

"I thought I might find you here."

Arizona glanced back and then jumped up. "Addison. The baby?"

"Is hanging in there. So's Callie. How are you doing?" 

Arizona collapsed back onto the pew and put her head in her hands. "I don't, I don't know how to do this..."

Addison nodded in understanding as she carefully sat down next to Callie's girlfriend. They didn't know each other well, but from the moment she'd arrived she'd noticed that no one seemed to be looking out for her. It was clear that Arizona and Mark weren't exactly friends and happy co-parents in all of this. And Mark clearly had Derek in his corner. So Addison, in an effort to be there for Callie as much as anything, had gone in search of Arizona.

"I'm afraid I'm not the best one to give advice on prayer, that's really...

"Callie" they said in unison. And Addison suddenly remembered.

"She prayed about you. When my brother was here, we thought he was going to die, and I was floundering. So she knelt right there and prayed about this Peds surgeon who had just kissed her, in a dirty bar bathroom I might add, and even though Callie told God she was perky and wore butterflies on her scrub caps, she was also super hot and so Callie asked God to give her the nerve to get over the butterflies so she could ask you out.”

"I need her."

"I know. And she's fighting. I can tell. She's fighting to be here for you and for your baby.”

“Our daughter.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s a little girl. I…I’m a pediatric surgeon, I could tell from the ultrasound during her last appointment. Mark wanted to know – I think Callie did too but she agreed to wait, for it to be a surprise...”

"I see." Addison said. And she did. Arizona had come back to an impossible situation. Mark and Callie were best friends. Neither of them had a clue about appropriate boundaries. If Arizona asserted herself by saying white to mark's black, forcing Callie to pick her, choose her, who could blame her? And Addison knew Mark. She was sure he hadn’t been a saint in all of this. 

"That’s not what this is about. You understand that, right?" Arizona asked.

And Addison simply nodded. "I know Callie too."

Arizona sighed in relief. "it's good, though, that it's a girl, the odds…”

"Are better. Absolutely. Do you want me to take her now?"

"I dreamed about her. In Africa, I dreamed about the kids we could be raising together – if I hadn't left. There was this little girl who looked just like Callie. She was gorgeous and amazing and I wanted her, I wanted to be her mother. I would wake up crying because the dreams weren’t real.”

"Arizona..."

"Another week or two would make such a difference. You know that it would. Callie would want us to at least try."

Addison nodded. "So, we wait," she said firmly as she stood up. "I'll leave you alone here, but Arizona...Callie said something else to me that day."

"What?" Arizona asked, glancing up.

"She told me that I save babies, and that God knows who I am. Arizona, you save babies, and you make Callie happier than I've ever seen her. God knows who you are too."


End file.
